Flores de nochebuena
by blue kirito
Summary: Navidad, época de dar y recibir amor. También de sueños cumplidos. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si olvidas tu deseo? [Especial navideño]


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **Navidad, época de dar y recibir amor. También de sueños cumplidos. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si olvidas tu deseo?**

 **[Especial navideño]**

 **Judal x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Flores de nochebuena.**

 **.**

Un pequeño prepara algunas trufas de chocolate mostrando su gran sonrisa cuando alguien toca el timbre.

-¡Adelante! ¡Está abierto!

Pronto se adentra un joven rubio que cierra tras de sí.

-Hola-le sonríe el visitante.

-¡Hola!

-¿Qué haces?

-Ah bueno. Estoy practicando, pronto será navidad y pensaba regalar a mis amigos algunos dulces. Mmm me gustaría obsequiar algo más costoso pero no me alcanzará para la renta.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes por qué vivir solo.

-Lo sé, Ugo-kun me ofreció mudarme con él pero...esta casa está llena de momentos muy valiosos. Antes del accidente de mamá y papá.

-Oh amigo.

-¡Pero estoy muy bien! Me dieron tanto amor que sentir pena por mí sería ingrato.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te admiro. Siempre eres tan fuerte. ¡Ya sé! ¡Te daré un gran regalo! Dime qué te gustaría.

-Je je je. ¿No se supone que sea sorpresa?

-Pues sí pero quiero que sea algo que en verdad te ayude. Mmm un refrigerador nuevo para preparar las gelatinas que vendes. O un montón de grenetina, ¿colorantes?-arqueó una ceja.

-¿Puedo ser un poco egoísta?

-¿Uh? Sí, claro.

-Un móvil.

-¿Eh?

-No tiene que ser costoso ni estar a la moda. Es más, tampoco me interesa que tenga cámara o internet. Soy feliz si puedo realizar llamadas y enviar mensajes. Son varios los clientes que quieren hacer un pedido y tienen que buscarme. Me da mucha pena con ellos.

-¡Eres tan lindo!-le tomó en un efusivo abrazo que le alzó del piso-¡Sus deseos son órdenes!

-Je je je, ¿es que acaso eres un djinn?

-Pues no soy tu candidato a rey.

Ambos rieron un poco.

-Te daré un gran presente.

-Pero no gastes mucho, ¿sí? No es mi intención causarte problemas.

-Supongo que será al revés. ¡Podré pedir consejo romántico a cualquier hora!

-Será todo un honor. Ah...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Manché tu camisa con el chocolate de las trufas.

-No te preocupes, se quitará fácil.

-T-tiene mantequilla y ron añejo.

-Uh~.

...

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡Buenos días Aladdin!

-Muy buenos Alibaba-kun.

-Ayer fui a ver algunos teléfonos con Kougyoku. Me gustaron varios y de hecho me decidí por uno pero ya sabes como es. Me dijo: _"No seas irresponsable. Aladdin-chan merece todo tu esfuerzo. ¿O prefieres que le diga a Kouen-niisama que extraviaste uno de sus pergaminos antiguos?"_

-¿D-de verdad lo hiciste?-angustiado.

-¡No! ¡Pero el psicópata de Kouha lo tiene de rehén!

-Ja ja ja. Menos mal, ojisan asusta cuando se enoja.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. La última vez casi me lanza por la ventana. Bueno, poniendo eso de lado. Creo que a más tardar lo tendrás la próxima semana. Lo malo es que me iré algunos días en un viaje de negocios con papá. Pero no te preocupes, encontraré la manera de hacértelo llegar.

-No tengo prisa.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Es una promesa!

...

Seis días después.

Aladdin barre cuando tocan la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!

Abre y se encuentra a un joven de ojos rojos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece onisan?

-Aún tienes cara de menso.

-¿Ah?-confuso.

-No te hagas. Eres Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham, ¿no?

-S-sí. ¿Eres un cliente?

-¿Te me insinúas?-con tono seductor.

-¡No!

-Je-sonrió de lado-Soy tu móvil.

-Ah, eres el mensajero.

-Nah, que flojera. Además, ¿estás sordo? Soy tu móvil-repitió-yo.

-¿Uh? P-pero, ¿cómo es posible?

-Soy un modelo hecho con tecnología de punta.

-Vaya-mirando el suelo con seriedad-La humanidad avanza tan rápido que asusta.

-Ni que lo digas. Ahora, ¿me dejarás entrar o pretendes que me pase todo el día aquí?

-¡Oh no! Disculpa es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Una vez dentro el mayor se dejó caer en el sillón despreocupadamente.

-Ah, ¿qué se supone que haga?-el niño.

-Oh. ¿Te gusto tanto que no puedes contener las ganas de usarme?

El otro se ruborizó.

-N-no es eso. E-es que quiero decirle a Alibaba-kun que me llegó el regalo.

-¿Cuando menos te dio su número?

-Si.

El joven buscó algo en su bolsillo, muy similar a un teléfono móvil si no es que lo era. El otro lo miró con insistencia.

-Es mi tablero. No creerás que tendrías que tocarme o algo así, ¿verdad?

-¡No! C-claro que no.

-Pervertido.

-Uh.

-Bien. Díctame.

Aladdin lo hizo y una vez el otro lo guardó en la agenda, le extendió al dueño unos audífonos.

-Son manos libres, así podrás hablar con él sin molestarme-realizó la llamada.

Sonó el tono de marcado hasta que por fin respondieron al otro lado.

 _-¿Aladdin?_

-Oh Alibaba-kun, es increíble puedo escucharte. Ah, me llegó el regalo, muchas gracias.

 _-¿Enserio?_

-¿Te sorprende?

 _-Un poco a decir verdad. Y dime, ¿te gustó? Elegí el color pensando especialmente en ti._

 _«-¿En mí? No lo entiendo. Pero sus ojos y su cabello son en verdad hermosos.»_

-Sí, es muy lindo.

 _-Menos mal. Me preocupaba que fuera un tanto llamativo._

 _«-Lo es pero no me molesta en lo absoluto.»_

-Seguro te salió muy caro, lo lamento.

 _-Ni tanto, para todas las aplicaciones que tiene casi me lo regalaron._

-¿De verdad?

 _-Si. Ya no te preocupes y disfrútalo._

-Muchas gracias Alibaba-kun-se le cortó la voz.

 _-A ti por ser como eres. Me tengo que ir. Papá me busca para saludar a sus socios. Nos vemos en unos días, con suerte antes de navidad._

-¿Quieres un pastel?

 _-¡Oh no! ¿Cómo crees?_

-Tengo los ingredientes.

 _-B-bueno si te hace sentir mejor será todo un honor. Sabes que los amo. Pero que sea para año nuevo, así lo compartimos. Cuídate mucho._

-Tú también-finalizó la comunicación.

El joven guardó el aparato.

-Anda enano. Si todas las llamadas que haces son para decir tonterías, el crédito no te durará nada.

-Mmm, supongo. A todo esto, ¿cómo puedo llamarte?-silencio-¿Eh?

-Judal.

-Que nombre tan genial.

-Lo sé.

Aladdin continuó con las labores del hogar mientras el otro le observaba. Poniéndole de nervios al no estar acostumbrado a tanta atención.

-¿N-no te aburres?

-No.

-Si necesitas hacer algo...

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues no sé.

-Estoy bien así.

-Ya veo.

Pasadas algunas horas el niño finalizó y su pancita emitió un curioso sonido.

-Mmm ya hace hambre. Creo que llegó la hora de un bocadillo.

-¿Hoy no venderás tus gelatinas?

-¿Eh?

-¿Que si no vas a trabajar?

-Ah. Un señor me las compró todas una hora antes de que llegaras. Así que estoy libre el resto del día, bueno al menos hasta que prepare las de mañana.

-¿Y no es tedioso hacer lo mismo siempre? ¿Qué pasa cuando te enfermas?

-Mmm por eso me cuido. No es un lujo que me pueda dar-el otro frunció el ceño-¿Estás enojado por algo?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-No me gusta decir las cosas más de una vez.

-Está bien.

Aladdin fue a la cocina por una manzana y al volver le dio una mordida.

-¿Y yo?

-¿Eh? ¿Necesitas comida?

-A menos que pretendas que me cargue con el sol y no cuento con esa función.

-¿No se supone que tengas un cable o algo así?

-Soy ecológico.

-Y-ya veo. ¿Gustas algo de fruta? Tengo naranjas, melón, sandía...

-En verdad no te acuerdas.

Por un momento la mirada escarlata se llenó de tristeza.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?

-Nada-viró el rostro en la dirección contraria y se cruzó de brazos-Si tienes duraznos es suficiente.

-¡Oh sí! Ayer compre unos especialmente dulces. Enseguida voy por ellos.

 _«-Eres cruel enano.»_

...

Judal se perdió repetidas veces durante el día. Hasta que llegó la noche y con ello un nuevo problema.

-Ah-el de cabello azul-¿Puedes dormir con normalidad?

-Si deseas calibrar mi batería sí.

-Solo tengo una cama preparada. No acostumbro recibir visitas, o por lo menos que se queden. Aunque si te es incómodo puedo arreglar otra, sin embargo me tardaré un poco.

-Está bien así.

-B-bien.

Ambos se metieron al lecho. Aladdin cerró los ojos casi de inmediato debido al sentimiento agradable que le provoca la calidez del otro. Una vez se entregó a Morfeo, Judal le cogió en un fuerte abrazo, como si quisiera fundirse con él.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?-recargó su rostro en el espacio que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro ajeno-¿por qué estás tan sólo?

Se tragó el llanto y se quedó dormido también.

...

Por la mañana.

El niño removió al otro de los hombros para despertarle.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo sueño.

-Lo lamento. Es que es hora de que me vaya a trabajar, pero necesitaba decirte que puedes tomar lo que gustes del refrigerador.

-¿Piensas dejarme?

-¿Eh?

-Soy tu móvil con un demonio. ¿Y si el estúpido unicornio te llama? No soy tu secretaria, me niego a tomar sus recados.

-Pero es muy temprano.

-Escúchame bien bastardo. Hazme a un lado y me encargaré de hacer tu vida miserable.

-Tienes un terrible carácter.

-Y créeme, no deseas verme enojado.

-Entonces te espero. Necesito preparar algunas cosas. Je je je será la primera vez que vaya con alguien.

-Que idiota.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Llégale pues, tengo que cambiarme.

-¿Eh?

-¿No viste la maleta que traje?-negó-Sí que andas en la luna. Son mis accesorios.

-Ah. ¿Como la funda y el protector de pantalla?

-Algo así. Además quiero darme una ducha.

-¿Que no es malo para los teléfonos?

-Me fabricaron contra agua.

-Oh-impresionado.

-Pero, ¿te digo algo interesante?- asintió-Estoy anatómicamente completo~ -se quitó la playera.

-¡Wah!

El menor emitió un breve grito y cubrió sus ojos con un movimiento brusco.

-¡Estaré de la cocina si me necesitas!

De pura suerte no se golpeó al salir.

 _«-No tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañé tu voz chillona, menso.»_

...

Judal cargó la canasta con gelatinas y la mesa plegadiza donde se coloca. Llegaron al parque y las acomodaron. Rápidamente se vendieron las primeras diez.

-Vaya, me has traído suerte Judal-kun.

-Nah.

-Buenos días Aladdin-una chica.

-¡Buenos días Yam-san!

-Siempre tan madrugador. ¿Qué haría sin mí dosis diaria de azúcar?

-Ja ja ja ja.

-Y todas esas calorías se van a tu enorme trasero-el de ojos rojos.

-¿J-Judal? ¡Si, eres tú!

-¿Se conocen?

-Ey vieja, ¿ese que se está besando con otra es Sharkan?

-¡¿Qué?!

Se marchó olvidando la gelatina y todo en general.

-¿Son amigos?-el infante.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno. Mencionó tu nombre.

-Soy un modelo popular. Salí en infinidad de comerciales, no me parece extraño.

-Viéndolo desde ese punto tiene mucho sentido.

Llegaron más clientes, uno detrás de otro por lo que no tocaron el tema de nueva cuenta. Cuando un niño se llevó la última volvieron a casa. Comieron, tomaron un baño, primero el pequeño y luego el otro. Se prepararon las gelatinas y se fueron a dormir. Durante la madrugada, Aladdin bajó por un poco de agua pues tenía sed. Fue en ese intervalo que la vibración de algo en el bolsillo de Judal le despertó. Era el móvil, miró el número y al ver que no tenía compañía contestó.

-Son las dos de la mañana. No son horas de llamar imbécil.

 _-¿Judal? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Aladdin?_

-Mmm digamos que no se lo dí.

 _-¡¿Por qué?!_

-Le hice una broma y bueno se salió un poco de control y ya no supe cómo arreglar las cosas.

 _-¿Qué clase de broma?_

-Bueno. Le dije que yo era su teléfono. Vieras que se lo creyó, es tan imbécil.

- _Entiendo que estés molesto pero él no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió._

-Si es todo lo que tenías que decir, adiós.

 _-Quería saludarlo pero ahora que sé la verdad dudo que me lo comuniques._

-Ni más ni menos. Odio a los boca floja.

 _-Dile la verdad. Está muy herido. Puede perdonar muchas cosas pero no pongas a prueba la fuerza de su corazón. Todo tiene un límite._

-Deja de joder.

Colgó y guardó el aparato. Acto seguido Aladdin se adentró con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-¿Fué divertido reírse de mí?-silencio-¿Sabes? Desde un inicio me pareció sospechoso pero... ¡Después de un año tenía a alguien a mi lado! Una persona que pasara la noche conmigo y que estuviera al despertar. ¿Tan malo es desear algo así? ¿Por qué...?

-Y todavía lo preguntas.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme?!

-N-no comprendo.

-Si lo admito, te gasté una broma muy pesada. Me advirtieron que no me reconocerías pero ahí voy de idiota. Comportándome como siempre y...preguntaste mi nombre, ¿cómo pudiste?

-P-pero no lo sabía, era necesario.

-¡ERES MI MALDITO NOVIO!

-¿Eh? P-pero si nos acabamos de conocer.

-No es verdad. Hace más de seis años que entraste en mi vida. Nos hicimos pareja cuando tenías diez, hace tres años. Pero el pasado, tus padres...yo estaba en el extranjero por una beca. Te llamé varias veces, se me hizo extraña tu manera de dirigirte a mí, muy distante. Y lo olvidabas todo al colgar. Uno de tus médicos me explicó que es un trauma producido por aquella tragedia. Tu corazón se cerró para protegerse, no querías perder a nadie. ¡Pero solo me lo hiciste a mí! El unicornio, el cuatro ojos, Hakuryuu ¡hasta Sinbad y Kougyoku están ahí! ¡No es justo!

Llevó las manos a su rostro, tallándole con ímpetu al punto de irritarlo. Con lágrimas saliendo por montones debido a la frustración.

Las sutiles pisadas de Aladdin hicieron eco en la habitación cuando acortó la distancia para detenerse a solo unos centímetros de Judal. Alzó el brazo y rozó con delicadeza la mano contraria hasta tomarle con firmeza de la muñeca y ver su rostro lleno de sufrimiento.

-Lo siento tanto-los zafiros brillan debido a las gotas saladas-Aun cuando me lo has dicho no...no recuerdo.

-Dime algo nuevo.

-¿Puedo compensarte de alguna manera?

El mayor le cogió con fuerza entre sus brazos, haciéndole incluso un poco de daño aunque no fuera esa su intención.

-Quédate a mi lado.

-Aquí estoy, no pienso irme.

-Después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, tendrías que ser el mayor imbécil de la historia.

-Je je je. Por cierto, ¿no tendrás problemas si no vuelves a casa?

-Como si la bruja de mi madre estuviera feliz de verme.

 _«-Me pregunto si se siente mal por eso.»_

-Seguro estás pensando en tonterías. Esa mujer me vale, no controla mi vida.

-¡¿Pero cómo...?!

-Aún si te olvidaste de mí, te conozco lo suficiente.

-¡Oh!-se sonrojó.

-Y ya que no tengo que seguir fingiendo lo que no soy. ¡Tengo hambre!

-Je je je. ¿Qué se te antoja?

-Todo te queda bien, ¿para qué te haces? Anda, muévete.

Aladdin fue a la cocina, pero cada movimiento quedó grabado en el corazón y mente de Judal que a pesar de su cotidiana actitud está más feliz que nunca.

...

Por la mañana.

Los chicos duermen como la noche anterior, es decir el más pequeño en brazos del otro cuando alguien toca el timbre, con tal insistencia que hasta parece se ha quedado pegado en él.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJA DE HACER TANTO PINCHE RUIDO!

Alibaba le mira con cierto reproche.

-¿Cuándo corregirás tu manera de hablar?

-El día que se me dé la gana.

-Es decir jamás.

-Exactamente-sonrió victorioso-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Un saludo es mucho pedir?

-Si.

-Bien, de cualquier manera estoy molesto. Fuiste demasiado lejos. Aladdin es mi mejor amigo y no permitiré que lo lastimes.

-¡Buenos días Alibaba-kun!-el de ojos zafiro con dulzura y amabilidad.

-A-Aladdin, yo... ¡lo siento mucho! Debí darte el obsequio personalmente pero acabo de llegar, vengo del aeropuerto.

-Oh está bien. Ahora que lo recuerdo. No me lo has dado-al de cabello negro.

-Estúpido unicornio metiche.

-¡Que no me digas así!

Judal lo entregó y el niño abrió en demasía los orbes.

-¡¿Es para mí?! P-pero seguramente fue muy costoso y...

-Pues ya lo pagué y no pienso devolverlo.

-P-pero...

-¡Vamos! Con este podrás sacar fotografías, buscar recetas en internet y muchas más cosas.

-Recibir mensajes sugerentes de mi parte-Judal.

-¿Aladdin lo sabe?

-¿Entonces es cierto que somos novios?

-¿Eh?-el rubio-Pues sí.

-Oh por dios...

-¿Por qué tanta sorpresa enano? Te lo dije.

-Pensé que era otra broma.

-La primera impresión es la que cuenta-Alibaba.

-¡No es la primera y ya lárgate si no quieres que te rompa la cara!

-Uh~.

Prácticamente le sacó a patadas. El par se quedó en silencio unos cinco minutos hasta que el mayor se fastidió de ello.

-¿Cuándo es noche buena enano?

-¿Eh? Mmm me parece que en cinco días.

-Bien, el veinticuatro serás mío.

-¡Oh!

-Ahí te ves. Hasta entonces.

-¿A q-qué hora?

-Nah, solo arréglate.

-¿Saldremos?

-Je je je.

 _«-¿Si? ¿No?»_

Y con esa duda en mente le dejó.

...

El día señalado el infante no pudo pegar ojo. Daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cama, y las constantes llamadas de su mejor amigo tampoco ayudaron. Apenas salió el sol se dispuso a tomar una ducha, por un segundo le pareció ver a alguien en la ventana, una sombra. Pero como el acontecimiento duró una fracción de segundo lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Se encogió de hombros y buscó varias prendas en el armario para ir al espejo y ver qué tal le sentaban.

 _«-Estoy muy nervioso. No sé porque pero me es familiar. Me esfuerzo tanto porque es... ¿la persona que más me importa? Espero que le guste el pastel de durazno que preparé ayer.»_

Una vez listo se sentó en la cama, moviendo sus pies e intentando controlar el sudor en sus manos causado por la ansiedad. El ritmo cardíaco se elevaba conforme pasaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas. Miró el reloj de su móvil, las siete y cuarto de la noche. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la decepción.

 _«-No vendrá.»_

-No...¿Vendrá? Oh no.

Llevó las manos al rostro y dejó fluir su dolor, uno intenso y que parece acompañarlo a cada paso que da. Aun cuando se esfuerza por vivir el destino no ansía cooperar. La opresión en su pecho se volvió insoportable, dificultándole el respirar. Con lo último que le queda de fuerza se dirigió a la ventana que abrió de par en par.

-Qué onda enano-le saludó Judal de cabeza.

-¡Waaaaaaahhh!

El pequeño estuvo a nada de caer de sentón cuando le tomaron de la muñeca.

-Me encanta la sincronización que tenemos.

-C-creí que no vendrías.

-Jamás te dejaría plantado zonzo. Es solo que los preparativos me llevaron mucho más tiempo del calculado.

-¿Los...? ¡Ah!

El mayor tiró de la extremidad superior con fuerza pero precaución y luego le tomo de la cintura. Todo le dio vueltas al niño, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por el miedo de una inminente caída al estar suspendido en el aire o emoción. Si, quizá era la última. Sus manos se aferraron al otro que sonrió.

-Has subido mucho de peso.

-¡Que grosero!

Judal se apoyó de un brazo y con relativa facilidad subió al pequeño al techo. Donde había una manta para que pudieran sentarse además de ensalada de manzana, puré, pavo, pan, vino y demás. Todo iluminado con un par de velas.

-E-es...

-La cena de navidad...bueno falta un rato para que sea veinticinco pero se me entume el trasero por esperar.

-¿P-por qué?

-El unicornio me dijo que desde, tu sabes. No quieres festejar, te encierras en casa. Solo les das regalos pero nada más. Piensa que te incomoda pero yo sé que te sientes culpable. Ibas en el mismo auto que Sheba y Solomon.

-N-no debería estar aquí. Es tan injusto.

-Eso sí que no. Tú vas a vivir así tenga que obligarte y lo vas a disfrutar.

-No.

-No te estoy preguntando-le tomó de los hombros.

-¡No! D-déjame ir.

-Jamás.

-¿Por qué me torturas?

-Porqué en el fondo no es lo que quieres.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Porqué te amo.

-¿Eh?

Aladdin dejó de forcejear y pronto un estallido en el cielo llamó su atención. Luces verdes, blancas y rojas.

-Parecen-el infante.

-Nochebuenas.

Y el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día llegó a la mente de Aladdin:

 _Inicio del flash back._

 _-¡Mi amor ya nos vamos!_

 _-Estoy listo mamá, solo voy por algo._

 _Llegó dos minutos más tarde con una maceta, la mujer le miró curiosa._

 _-¿Y eso?_

 _-Ah, es un regalo de Judal-kun._

 _-¿No podían ser rosas o algo más romántico?_

 _-Ah bueno. De hecho fue mi culpa. Las vi en una revista navideña el otro día y me encantó el color tan rojo de sus hojas._

 _-Son verdes._

 _-Ah, cambian en invierno. ¡Son increíbles! Je je je se enojó mucho porque dice que es complicado encontrar quien las venda en marzo._

 _-Ese muchacho en verdad te quiere._

 _-¡Y yo a él! Además mencionó que las nochebuenas pueden cumplir deseos._

 _-Ahí sí creo que te engañó, de nuevo._

 _-Ja ja pero es muy lindo que sea tan travieso._

 _-Bueno, es hora de irnos._

 _-¡Si! El abuelo se sorprenderá de vernos. Mmm solo espero que nos reciba._

 _-Ese hombre me saca de quicio. ¡Que terco!_

 _-¿Nos vamos?-Solomon._

 _-¡Sí!-al unísono._

 _La familia subió al vehículo. Recorrían las calles y posteriormente la carretera enfrascados en una interesante conversación acerca de un mundo mitológico: Alma Toran. Fue entonces que en un capricho del destino, otro vehículo se salió del carril en sentido contrario y los impactó, provocando que dieran varios giros hasta caer a un barranco. Sheba y Solomon intentaron llegar a su hijo. Todo se hizo cada vez más oscuro para el niño que perdió el sentido poco después._

 _..._

 _Aladdin miró a su alrededor cuando volvió en sí. Su cuerpo está hecho polvo por las numerosas heridas. Sus padres han partido al más allá con un semblante apacible, como si estuvieran dormidos. No importa cuánto les llame, no responderán._

 _«-Tengo mucho frío. Creo que también llegó mi hora.»_

 _ **«-Enano.»**_

 _«-¿Judal-kun?»_

 _Su atención se centró en la nochebuena a varios metros de él y tan destrozada como su alma. La sangre abandona su cuerpo por una cortada en la muñeca, aun así se arrastra hasta ella pero se detiene a considerable distancia. Extiende la mano intentando alcanzarla, aun cuando sabe que no tiene oportunidad._

 _ **«-¿Sabes que estas cosas pueden cumplir un deseo? Así que aprovecha mi esfuerzo enano.»**_

 _Ruega porque sus padres abran los ojos, aunque comprende que están en un lugar mejor. Es entonces que su último pensamiento lo dedica al amor de su vida._

 _«-Quiero verlo...»_

 _Fin del flash back._

 _..._

-Enano, enano.

El mayor le remueve con insistencia debido a la nula reacción del pequeño, como si estuviera vacío.

-No, no, ¡no me hagas esto!

-J-Judal-kun. ¡Oh Judal-kun!-le abraza al tiempo que llora-¡Lo sé! ¡Ahora lo sé! No me salvaste una sino dos veces, quizá más. ¡Quería verte otra vez!

-¡Eres un idiota! No tienes idea de lo mucho que me asustaba que todo se hubiera ido a la basura.

-Lo siento tanto, no volverá a pasar. Lo juro. ¡Quiero vivir! Disfrutar lo que mamá y papá ya no pudieron.

-Lo sé.

-Gracias. M-muchas gracias. Jamás podré pagar por todo lo que has hecho.

-Nah, tampoco es que pretenda cobrarlo.

Otra nochebuena apareció en el cielo.

-Es curioso que los fuegos artificiales tengan esa forma. Debe ser el destino.

-Destino mi trasero. Se lo pedí al "rey idiota". Me debe un favor.

-¿No será que lo chantajeaste con decirle a Jafar-onisan que no hizo su trabajo?

-Este eres más tú. El que ve y adivina mis malas intenciones je. ¿Y sabes qué? Olvida la cena, ya tendremos tiempo más tarde.

-Pero estará fría.

-¿Y qué? Hay algo que he soñado con tomar desde que volví.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué podría ser?

-Como si no tuvieras la respuesta.

Sonrieron. Judal le recostó y entrelazó sus manos a las pequeñas. Unieron sus labios con devoción y el cariño que se acumuló por meses.

Varias flores de nochebuena iluminaron el cielo con tal intensidad que bien podría asegurarse que era de día. Los zafiros se centraron en ellas y envió su nuevo deseo.

 _«-Quiero estar junto a Judal por siempre.»_

-Tenemos la eternidad enano-como si hubiese escuchado su pensamiento.

-Ju...

-Nah, solo déjate besar.

-Si pero, te amo Judal.

-Yo más Aladdin. Te adoro.

-Je je je. Será una noche muy larga.

-¿Algún problema?

-En lo absoluto. Soy muy, muy feliz.

-Más te vale porque si hay algo se odio es ver tus lágrimas. A menos que sean de placer.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece hacerme llorar un poco?-sugerente.

-Te extrañe pervertido.

-Je je je.

El mayor besó su cuello y recorrió la mejilla hasta morder ligeramente el lóbulo, y susurrar:

-Cásate conmigo, nunca más estarás solo.

-Uh-una vez más las gotas saladas decoran sus mejillas, las que fueron besadas.

-Son hermosas.

-Mentiroso. Dijiste que no eran algo que disfrutaras.

-Mentí, deberías saberlo. ¿Y? ¿Nos casamos o no?

-No.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

-Je je je yo también sé jugar. Nada me haría más feliz.

-Menso.

Las flores continuaron ofreciendo un gran espectáculo que pudo admirar todo el mundo, menos la feliz pareja que ese día selló el más importante y bello juramento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, siempre me gusta que Aladdin sea quien salve a Juju pero esta vez quise que fuera al revés. ¡Feliz navidad a todos! ¡Espero que tengan un genial año y que sus sueños se cumplan! :). Viva magi y el JudAla mi Otp!**


End file.
